1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method for impedance matching and a communication apparatus thereof, and more particularly to a method for performing dynamic impedance matching and a communication apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a communication device, such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, an e-book, a tablet PC or other wireless communication apparatuses, the quality of communication may be affected when the user applies the device in different environments or by the manner the user holds or is close to it. To the worse, problems such as poor reception quality, weak signal, and missed calls might even arise. As an example, the customers discovered the problem of poor reception of a smart phone available in the market after purchase, due to the signal shielding effect which might occur when the smart phone is placed too close to the user's face or is grabbed tightly. The manufacturer of the smart phone then has to provide a protection case for the customers as a remedy for reducing the problem of poor reception.
Consequently, the user will end up with unpleasant experience with the communication device.